The Force of Good
by Flawless P
Summary: The Charmed sisters are sent on a mission to stop the first evil with the help of Angel, Spike, and an old friend.
1. Friend or Foe?

Vague Disclaimer So no one gets hurt: I don't know if I need one but here it is, I do not own any of these characters except James and the idea behind him, the rest of the characters have been taken from the television shows.

This story takes place After the Courtship Of Wyatt's Father and the episode Smile Time, but it is before the next two aired.

Chapter 1 Friend or Foe

Early one Sunday morning in front of the Halliwell manor, the dense San Francisco fog was bearing down hard on the city. There was a man he is tall skinny and professional looking he is wearing a suit and tie with a brief case in one hand. He walks to the door and puts his hand out to knock when the door opens on its own. Phoebe Halliwell walks out and right into him knocking him over. "Ouch." He states a little surprised but not really hurt.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see you there let me help you up." Phoebe said moving to help the man up. "No, it's fine I'm alright I'll be fine I just need to talk to you and your sisters." The man said looking her dead in the eyes. "Why, would you want to do that?" Phoebe asked startled.

"Certain reasons… I'm here to tell you a few things that I think will interest you." "I don't think were interested in your information." She said analyzing him. "You cant read my emotions, I am beyond your powers." He stated with a grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said acting confused. "I'm talking about the you doing what a pure witch does." "Pure? what are you talking about?" She asked taken aback.

"I'm talking about the Charmed Ones and all the other witch's out there." He said extremely amused. "Alright I'm going to be late for work so if you excuse me I should be going now." "Oh really, your not going to be late." He said raising his hand and snapping his fingers. Just as he did that the two of them were no longer standing on the doorstep they were now in Phoebe's office. "Their see you wont be late." "I just need to talk to you about something important, the world is in great danger."

Not even moments after the words escaped his lips than did a warlock appear right behind her with a strange sword in hand. "Ahh!" she screamed and kicked at the same time. The warlock nipped-up and swung his sword at her head, she dodged this blow but is caught off guard by a psi wave coming from the warlocks head. Phoebe was knocked onto the ground with the warlock on top of her ready to cut her head from the shoulders. "What's yours is yours but now it's mine your power will now cross the line, from the time this spell is cast you will feel the final blast." The man in his suit chanted.

The warlock's eyes turned blood red and then back to black as the man's eyes went red then blue again. Fire started to grow around the warlock's legs then it spread to his waist and all the way up. "Well that is careless of you Phoebe come on now I thought you were a better fighter than that." The man in the suit stated smugly. Phoebe grabbed the sword and pointed it at the mans neck."

You stole his power didn't you?" The witch demanded. "Yeah I've used that spell so many times I don't even remember when it is written, All I know is it could use some tweaking I wrote it when I first got the job. It sounds really stupid." He said looking at her. Upon seeing her reaction to his indulgence he decides to explain himself.

"The powers aren't for me, I recycle." He said with a cheesy smile. "I am a recycler I take things that have been lost and throw them back into the melting pot to be given to a new witch or warlock or demon any of those types of creatures. I can do just about anything your little head could ever want." "The fact that you just said my pretty little head just goes to show that you don't exactly value your own." She said leaving the sword level with his neck.

"Do you expect that to hurt me? I empowered by the greatest good in the universe I am the only thing that keeps good going just because I have to help both sides in my job doesn't mean that I don't play favorites. Where do you think you and your sisters keep getting their new powers?" He gloated. "I am here because one day I was a little too nice for the forces of good. Now the first evil wants to fight me because I just brought some very powerful monks back from the dead to throw a wrench in the plans of some other evil things."

"Yadah, yadah, yahda wackiness ensued and now I need some help. There is a vampire in L.A. and I know what your thinking, VampiresEvil but there is a vampire or at least now two vampires with there souls restored Just as he is about to go on Phoebe decided to interrupt. "I've heard of him hold on I need to go home really quick." Before the words were even out of her mouth he grabbed her and orbed her to the attic of the house. "You orbed? How'd you do that?" Phoebe exclaimed. "I told you I can do whatever I want most of the time." Phoebe started to move towards the book of shadows when it opened voluntarily and Phoebe walked to the book and starts flipping the pages. "Angel of Death, Angel of Destiny, Angel/Angelus. Here in the historic vampires section. Oh and a little family tree ok sired by Darla he sired another powerful Vamp Drucilia who in turn sired another vampire Spike/William the bloody." Phoebe said going through his bio for a second time. " So do you believe that I want to help?" "No but I'm not running so you have a start. Do you have a name or are you just going to sit there all dark and mysterious like that?" She stated raising an eyebrow. "I don't really have one so let me see if I can think of a good one… um how about James?" "Alright sounds good let me get my sisters and we can talk business. Piper, Paige, get up here! " Both came running up from the kitchen and saw James standing next the Phoebe. "Oh, oh! Hold on." Piper said as she made the hand motions to freeze molecules. James pretended to freeze and when they walked up to him he started to shake up and down uncontrollably while suppressing his laughter. ""Ha ha ha ha whew that is great. Alright you ready to talk business?" "Piper Paige just go with it he doesn't act like he is going to hurt us so we need to talk to him." "Are you sure we can trust him?" Paige asked skeptically. "No I'm not but I think it would help to keep an open mind seeing is that he isn't affected by our powers." "Ok Phoebe can you fill them in on all the info I've givin you so far because i'm planning on going to see a few friends not far from here. If you need me just give me a holla like you do for Chris or Leo." Then he disappeared in a spectacular blue orb like form of transportation. Phoebe turned to her sisters and starts, "Well anyway this is how it happened…."


	2. An Old Friend

Chapter 2- Old Friends

The lights are dim in P3 where Leo and Chris are sitting talking to a man named James the same guy that just got done talking to Phoebe. There is a beer in front of James with Chris continuously reaching for one. "Come on you guys I'm old enough to drink I'm older than 21 come on." Chris complained. "Oh put a sock in it you aren't even born yet!" James laughed. "So that's your plan then? It's crazy and it will work… I can tell." Leo said smiling.

"Ok what are you and Chris doing down here." Paige's voice echoed down the stairs. "Nothing, nothing at all." Leo exclaimed. "Thanks for hanging with me it's been fun since I know you don't drink. Help out my cause tell them to give me a call when there ready." He orbs out to get on his way to go and talk to Angel's crew over at Wolfram and Hart. Right in the middle of the lobby there is a blue orb trail showing, James showed up in front of everyone. Guards rush to stop him from making his way inside but becomes all translucent and walks through the elevator door.. James takes the elevator up to the main office room and walks towards Angel's office. Harmony stood up and said, "Hey you cant go in there Angel is in a meeting." James looks at her and she opens her eyes wide and runs over to hug him. "James, James, James you're here what, how, why, oh no. What's going on?" "I need to talk to Angel is he really too busy?" James asked her sardonically "No, no he is in a insiders meeting you know him and his little group." "Alright good I think I'll crash the party. Is Spike in there?" Harmony seems to get a bit huffy at the mention of Spike but she recovers quickly. "Yeah that slayer loving bastard is in there." "Wow, these grapes are sour." He said before walking into the meeting. "We need to figure out how to relocate those priests without pissing off their shaman." Angel stated in his usual exasperated manor. "Hmm Hmm." James cleared his throat to get some attention. "So you guys seem a little busy right now maybe I should come back later." "Who are you the new liaison to the senior partners?" Gunn asked. "Hardly I'm, well hold on." He walked over to Angel's desk and presses the intercom button. "Harmony could you come in here please? I need to go I have to go and answer someone calling me. " "James, James! You listening?" Piper yelled. Then the orbs started to form and James was standing in front of her. "Is that the only way you get anywhere?" Piper asked sarcastically. "No I can shimmer, and blink, flame in and out translocate molecules and about a million other ways as well but this is the most non-threatening way and I do want you guys to trust me. Especially since your not going to like what my plan is." He said smiling. "And what might that be Mr. Mystery" Pheobe asked patronizingly.

"All I know is it has something to do with Angel you know the vampire with a soul and this other evil one named Spike." Phoebe said trying to see how this all adds up. "First of all you need to update the book because Spike is a good guy now he has a soul." "WHAT! William the Bloody is a good guy now when did that happen?" Paige yelled confused. "About a year ago, he was in love with Buffy, you know her of course but anyway she was done with him because he was evil so he did what he had to do to get it back." James explained looking at her analyzing her reaction. "Why do you care so much?" He asked. "What the all knowing all powerful having to ask a question? How bad that must feel." Paige said evasively. James looks at her with his eyebrows crunched

together analyzing for a moment. "Don't worry I cant read minds but thanks to your sister here I can read your emotions and you my little vixen are feeling embarrassed and, oh there it is a little hint of jelousy. You guys have a history don't you? This is the sort of thing I need to know about if I'm gonna have you working together… ok hold on I guess it's all right now. I need you to work together for a greater purpose. The First Evil is rallying a force and I need one of my own. We laid out so rules for the encounter and I need you guys to help." James took deep breath to signal the completion of his speech. Each of the Charmed ones were staring at him with a look of complete shock. "If that surprises you wait till you hear the lineup each side gets six champions, I have decided on you three Paige, Piper, and Phoebe then there are Angel and Spike. So moving on will you do it please? I'll make it worth your while…" James pleaded. "Who is the other person, James?" Phoebe asked exasperated. "Damn I didn't think you would catch on to that one, your not gonna like it mind you and I don't care you think he's a bad guy he isn't and if you had seen that earlier he wouldn't have gone so crazy. But it's, no wait you guys should all sit down. You three of all people should know him he has been changing a lot since you killed him he is becoming quite the hero in the spirit world." James stated smugly. The three girls looked at each other and then back to James already knowing what he would say. "Phoebe are you alright is this going to be too much I mean you and Jason just broke up there could be team problems. I can't believe I just referred to us as a team and we haven't even accepted yet." Paige said standing next to Phoebe concerned." All right look I need you guys to give me an answer because we still have to go to L.A. and talk to Angel. So chop-chop come on. And don't forget I am going to make it worth your while too I will grant each of you a favor anything in my power and pretty much anything is in my power. So you guys want to do it?" "I'll do it." Phoebe said authoritatively. "What are you insane he is bringing Cole back from the dead how can you trust somone like that." Piper screamed. As soon as she finished her sentence James decided to get some outside help in convincing her so he reached out with his mind, Leo, Leo I know you said you didn't want to get involved in their lives since it's too hard for you to be around Piper but tell you what I will grant you a favor. Just help me convince her. Tell her who I am... He then felt a presence answering back. Ok I'll do it. As soon as the words entered his mind he saw Leo's orb. "Leo what are you doing here?" Piper asked quietly. While they were exchanging pleasantries James and Phoebe exchanged a look that said, "You can feel it too?" There heat is still there. James said to Phoebe telepathically. They did have sex so it is possible that there feeling it again... Phoebes voice said sarcastically. So Leo what brings you here on such short notice." Piper said looking him in the eyes. "My boss needed help." He said looking at James for a half a second. "He is the one that made me an elder." Leo revealed to her. "Oh, really? You did that." Piper said with her eyebrows raised. "Duck." Phoebe and Paige said simultaneously. As soon as they said the word James had a fist in his face. "Hey, she hit me ow that hurt sheesh." He said holding his bleeding nose. "Told you to duck." Phoebe said. "Anyway Leo can you finish the story so they will trust me." James said still holding his nose. "I've been corporeal too long my power is draining I need to go refill I'll be back tomorrow for your answer and to either find a new threesome or take you to L.A. for the raising."


	3. The Team Comes Together

Chapter-3 The Team Comes Together

Late into the night Team Angel and Spike are all sitting in the board room of Wolfram and Hart." So what your saying is that he is some sort of all powerful super-being?" Fred asked confused. "Yep that's right." Harmony said smiling. "But you don't know what he wants?" Angel asked getting back to the point. "No I don't last time I saw him I is draining a witch and he showed up and took her power and talked to me about trying to do something good with my afterlife. At the time I is like screw that I like evil. But after a while I sort of got over the death and decided to come in to work for this very company." "Alright Harmony you can go now were gonna figure out what he wants. Wesley I want everyone in your department looking in on this and if you have to call Giles get him in on it." "I can try but he wont be so keen on helping remember no one over there trusts us." Wesley said bitterly. "I think I can make something to track him it wont be much but it should work." Fred stepped in. "Alright Gunn, Wesley, I want you to look into the mystical side of this and try to find any common denominators in the text about him. We'll meet back in four hours." They all stood up to walk out and Spike decided to leave without a word. Back at the Halliwell Manor there was a lot of arguing and people taking sides with a lot of yelling. Once the blue orb trail starts to form and James is standing their, it all dies down and finally stops to the point where they were all staring at him. "Ok I know you all have something to say to me so out with it." James said annoyed. "Ok we have all talked and argued about it and we are going to do it as long as Leo, Chris and Wyatt are taken to a safe place for the entire battle." Paige said stepping forward. "That's alright since battle wont be on this plane. The First and I are pooling our powers to create a new plane of existence one where the terrain is shaped by our minds and that is where you fight." "Alright that is about it. Were in." Piper said looking around at the rest of the girls and staring at Leo for a bit longer then to Wyatt in his father's arms. "Leo you can come for the raising if you want." Look Phoebe I know you saw your future with Chris and everything but don't let that get in the way. You don't know me very well. Or else you wouldn't keep saying such stupid things to me. "Are you guys ready to leave now?" James asked patiently. "Yeah it's alright we'll go." "Ok." Is all James said as he waved his arm and they were all gone. He then blinked his way to the lobby once again. He then walked out side and walked over to the Charmed ones who were sitting on some benches outside the firm. "Hey come one we can go in now." James said tapping Piper on the arm. "That is the most surreal form of travel ever it was like every molecule in my body was glowing a different color." Paige said dizzied. "Alright, alright get up come on let's go." He said exasperated. "I should have made you orb." They each stood up and walked into the front door. Up in Wesley's office there is a lot of hustle to figure this one out. "I wonder when he is coming back to tell us what he wants." Gunn thought out loud. Then a British voice came from the phone. "Well it is possible that he just wants to cause discord in your ranks being that he is a being of light and well you are Wolfram and Hart." Giles said haughtily. "Oh stop taking shots at us." Wesley said angrily. Then a voice that came from nowhere that said. "Well he has a point they are notoriously evil." The voice belonged to Paige. Gunn looked up and saw who is standing there. "Gunn? Is that you… your wearing a suit and you have hair and what has this place done to you." Phoebe asked bewildered. "Phoebe? Is that you over there? How's my favorite Charmed One?" Gunn said standing up smiling and walking over to hug her. "Last time I saw you was at Prue's funeral." Gunn added looking at her sideways. "You were there? I didn't see you…" Piper said stepping forward. "I stuck to the shadows you know I'm not good at that whole mourning thing. I just showed up to pay my respects." Phoebe looked at him and smiled then moved on. Wesley walked to the girls." My name is Wesley Wyndam Price. I am head of the Magical research department what are your names again?" "Piper Phoebe and Paige The Charmed Ones" James interjected. Wesley's eyebrows furled and he walked to one of his master volumes. "Charmed one's." He stated opening the book. "150 mentions, nice. Charmed ones powerful force of good pure witches who fight to vanquish demons. Hmm Piper Freeze molecules Accelerate Molecules Prue: R.I.P. Telekinetic moved things with her mind also able to astral project herself, she is also the oldest sister. Phoebe: Premonitions Levitation and Empathy. Middle sister or that is one of she has the gift of sight that allows her to see others in trouble. Paige: took over Prue's power but since she is also half white lighter it works differently. Her white lighter side allows her to orb but not to heal. Her power now works so that she can call objects to her from her range of sight." Wesley took a deep breath and sat down. "You're the charmed one's then?" Wesley asked confused. "We surely are, I'm Piper this is Paige and there's Phoebe." Piper said pointing to each person as she said their name. "Now I think we should move on to your boss I need to speak with him and Spike." The four of them filed out of the room and down the hall to the reception desk. "Hey Harmony how's my favorite blonde evil vampire lady." James said smiling. Piper put up her hands and froze the room. "You know for someone who is a good guy you sure do know a lot of evil people." Piper said with a sigh. "Oh I'm not that evil I just don't have a soul you know i'm still not that bad." Harmony said staring at her. "She didn't freeze why didn't she freeze?" Piper said edgy. "She's a vampire you can't freeze the undead. Her molecules aren't exactly humming." He said almost giddy. "The world you know is sort of backwards you don't get to use your power all willy nilly like you used to." He stepped to the Angel's door and opened it. "Well hello Mr. Broody Vampire guy." James walked in with the three witches' in tow. "Where's Spike I need him for the meeting." "He took my Viper again said he was going driving around for a while." Angel said exasperated. "I can fix that." James said ready to snap his fingers. "No wait maybe we should do it." Piper said. "Let's see here…" Phoebe said tapping her foot. "Too Late I'm already here what's the word." Spike said. "Who's standing over there…."? Spike stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Paige. "Hi." He said while looking in her eyes with a frown. "Is that all you have to say to me William? Is it! Jeez your never gonna change no matter how much time goes by." Paige said sarcastically. "But I have changed I've changed a lot I have a soul now I'm one of the goody good guys now." "Right so still watch passions then?" "Every bloody day." Spike replied. "Ok lets stop this crazy whirligig of fun… I'm dizzy." James said. "Look Angel, Spike I need you two to help me, The First and I are going into conflict but we cant fight because the damage to the universe would be too great. So we need to build our own force. One comprised of the best fighters in the world." James stated. "And you think that Spike and I are going to help you?" "Yeah it's weird but I need your help on this and it's not like it wont be worth it. Were looking at an apocalypse if we loose. I'll grant you guys anything you want I swear just help me out here. I need my team of six." James said. "Where's the sixth?" Spike asked looking sideways. "He's dead but don't worry that wont stop me from getting him. Are you in or not?" James asked wondering. "I'm in even if tall dark and forehead here isn't." Spike said nodding towards Angel. "Look Spike we don't even know if these are the people they say they are how can we trust them when we don't know if they are who they say they are." Angel said cautiously. "I can check if it's the girls or not." Spike said standing up. "How are you gonna do that?" Angel asked watching Spike walk over to Paige. "Leap of fatih, mate." He said grabbing Paige and kissing her deep on the lips. "Oh eeh that's not good she's gonna be mad…." Piper said as Paige ripped him off. "Hey you don't get to do that anymore. Ever since I found out you were evil and planning to rip my throat out that kinda put a damper on our relationship." Paige said angrily. "See told you that I could make sure, and that's not me anymore, you know for the record." He said sitting back down. "Alright anyway this is how it is working out so far we have a 5 out of 6 yeses and a battlefield." James said recapping the facts. "I'll do it." Angel said quietly. "What?" Phoebe said inquisitively. "I said I'll do it." Angel said repeating himself. "Alright I need a favor then since this is Wolfram and Hart I know there is a space for raising demons and other things like that i'm gonna need a room like that to use as a channel from your world to the world of the dead." James stated plainly. "Right, hold on." Angel said walking to his intercom and pressing one of the buttons. "If you'd like to sacrifice a pet or another animal press 4 now." Angel looked up and smiled then started pushing buttons. "There, Harmony can you show our guests to the raising room? And delete the sacrificial numbers off my phone." Angel said into his intercom. "Sure thing bossy." Harmony's voice came through the other side. Seconds after the door opened and then everyone filed through. "Ok I'm going in first to channel the energy." James said as he stepped through the door. After what felt like hours but was only about two minutes the call came. "Ok come in but stick to the wall this could get messy." They all stepped into the room. The walls were lined with symbols from various origins some human some demonic all mystical. As each person entered the room there were many flashes a light as a portal opened. The blue lights around the portal flashed between blue and red as it began to get bigger and louder, with whistling sounds. "The screams of the damned." James explained holding his ground while the rest of them covered their ears. "Wow that just screams, no pun intended, good guy." Paige said sarcastically. "That's not where I was Paige thank you very much…" A voice said coming from behind her. They all turn to face the voice and see Cole standing in a suit. "You know for someone that's been dead for about a year you sure do dress nice." Piper said looking at him. Phoebe turned to look at Angel and Spike to see them whispering to each other the only word she picked up was "Belthozar." "Oh crap." She said before they attacked him. Angel and Spike stepped forward to get in position as Cole saw them. "Angelus, William?" He said angry. The three of them began their battle, Cole started by throwing two energy balls at them as they both dodged and hit their own respective flying kicks on either side of his chest. Cole flew back and got up quickly he charged another energy ball but shimmered behind Angel before firing it into his back. Angel was blasted into a wall and knocked unconscious. "Stop it all of you!" James yelled making the whole room shake as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Then out of nowhere the two that were standing fell to their knees with heads tilted and earlobes floating as if being pulled. "Now I think you need to kiss and make up. LEO!" He yelled summoning him there. Leo showed up and walked over to Angel. "Heal him." James said with authority. "Ok ok." Leo said as he did it. As soon as Angel regained his footing he was floated over to stand with the rest of them. "Now I want you all to get along for the rest of our time together." James said. "But their evil…" Cole said just as both Spike and Angel said "But he's evil." "Wow this is interesting" Piper said looking at all of them in the row. "Well last time I saw them we were all evil and killing things at some riot in Ireland. One that if I don't recall William here started." Cole said looking at Spike. "Names Spike now mate, besides I have a soul now." Spike said looking at him.

"Yeah so do I. In fact I had one first." Angel interjected. "Yeah and you know Spike's just the name of a good guy isn't it." Cole said sarcastically. "Look the three of you, I wouldn't have chosen you if you hadn't gone good, so get up and work together." The three of them stood up and walked out in rows as the charmed ones followed them out. James turned around to look at the room one last time and then walked out.


	4. Deception

Chapter 4-Deception  
  
Late that night The Charmed Ones were sitting in the room that Wolfram and Hart put them up in and talking about the coming battle and the past as well. "Cole is back, how do you feel about that." Paige asked Phoebe. "I don't know how to feel... I mean it's strange that it took his death for me to see that actually at one point he wanted to be a good guy." Phoebe reacted with a sigh. "Well you guys go ahead and lead the parade of pain." Paige said walking towards the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower." The remaining two sisters looked at the door as she walked through then back to each other. "You know she always had it in for Cole in the first place." Piper said narrowing her eyes to look at Phoebe. "Yeah I know at least Prue gave him a tiny chance." Phoebe said looking back at the seat that used to seat Paige. "She wont be very happy when we start training tomorrow since we have to work with Spike." Piper said. Then a new voice joining the conversation spoke up. "You know it's been a while but you really should be able to tell when your sister is sitting around eavesdropping on you." The two of them looked over to see Prue standing there translucent with her arms folded. "Prue!" Phoebe screamed and ran to her trying to hug her. "Um I'm all ghostly I don't think hugging is in tonight's agenda." Prue said. "So big sis coming home to help us out now is she? How come you never visit?" Piper said smiling. "Well this isn't the right time to talk about that. You have to drop out of this fight. If you don't you will die. This isn't supposed to go like this you shouldn't have to do this for him." Prue said looking at the two of them. "No we won't were ready for this we wont lose if we do there is no chance for human kind as we know it." Piper said looking at her to see her reaction. "The first has its force, I know that you don't know what your up against but I do!" Prue yelled. "How'd you get here?" Phoebe asked bluntly. "What?" Prue asked confused. "How did you get here? None of us summoned you here so how did you get here." Phoebe asked again. "I broke a few rules." She said in response. "Really so you just showed up to tell us to turn and run?" Piper asked. "No, i'm here to warn you off." Prue said looking at them sideways. After she finished her sentence there came a knock at the door."It's open!" Piper yelled as James followed by Angel, Spike, and Cole entered. "Thought you could influence my fighters?" James said to Prue. "Oh but I was just about to go into this speech about how sisters have to look out for each other." Prue said patronizingly. "Get out..." Phoebe this time. "Yeah go! I'm not going to be tricked into thinking that you're my sister." Piper yelled while her eyes watered. "Oh well. It was worth a shot." The First said rolling her/it's eyes. "I think you need to go now." Phoebe said folding her arms. "Fine I'll go but first." It/she said walking towards Angel and Spike. "I'll be watching you." It said morphing into Jenny Calendar. "You should have just killed Buffy when I told you to then I wouldn't have to fight with you over it." The first stated as it disappeared. "Hold on, 1,2,3,4,5. Where's Paige?" Spike asked. "In there." Piper said pointing at the bathroom. "Aw I'll just go check on her you know make sure she's alright." He said moving to and opening the door. "No that's the bathroom!"Phoebe yelled. "Ahhh!!!" Paige yelled. "Vase!" Paige summoned the vase to his head. "Ow, oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He said falling outside. "He ha he ha ha haha." James laughed falling over. "That has got to be the stupidest thing you have ever done." Angel said grabbing him and dragging him to the front table. Then came a voice from behind the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a minute I have to put on a robe." Paige's said. "Alright I wanted to gather everyone to explain more rules." James said hurriedly. "Alright I'll be right out." Paige said. Moments later Paige walked out in a red robe and her wet hair up in a ponytail. "The First just paid a little visit to the two of us." Piper said looking semi- disturbed. "What do you mean I thought it didn't have a body." Paige said alarmed. "It doesn't matter it doesn't need a body. The first can take the form of any dead person it wants." James explained. "What? Who was it?" Paige asked already expecting the answer. "It was Prue." Phoebe said quietly. Cole started to pace and look around at all the faces that he once knew very well. Do you still love her? James asked him using his mind. "Yes." He answered out loud. Phoebe looked at him and asked, "Yes what?" "Nothing I... nothing." Cole stated quickly. Phoebe looked at him suspiciously then back to James. "So the meeting is about what?" Phoebe asked him. "Right, the rules of engagement." James said getting back to business. "First of all, there is only going to be one on one fights with the rest watching from limbo, you will only be transferred to the same plain when it is time for you to battle." He started. "Second, there is no limit to the what you use, nothing is unfair or out of line." "Also the First will most likely have some of the most powerful evil beings that have ever lived, or died..." James trailed off. "So even if they're dead it will still be allowed to use them." Angel asked thinking to himself. "Yes and they might not even be evil they could just be dead and under The Firsts power." James said. "How does it know who your fighters are but you don't know theirs?" Phoebe asked with her arms folded. "The first has a much broader frame of reference than I do there is a lot of pure evil in the world." James said as though that settled it. ""Don't you have a way of figuring it out?" Piper asked. "I have some spies that give me as much info as possible but nothing conclusive, besides I haven't been up their to collect my new info that is probably sitting on my desk right now." James stated looking up into the air. "Go get them the sooner we know what were dealing with the sooner my people can start their research." Angel said darkly. "I'll go in a while I still need to make you all understand the rules." James said looking at them all. "What are the rest of them?" Paige asked. "No interference..." James said sadly. "So if one of us is fighting the others can't help, even if they are about to die?" Piper asked. "Exactly no matter what you can't stop the match for any reason." James answered. "Now I think it's time to start training." Cole interjected. "Yes, you should, I think you need to form groups of two for practice." James suggested. "That might work, but how will we train?" Spike asked. "Just spar, fight hard but don't kill each other." James said as he disappeared into the sky with the blue orbs surrounding him. "Now who wants to be my partner?" Spike said leaning against Paige's chair and smiling. "Get off me, you know I really do hate you! " Paige yelled standing and walking away from him. "She still wants me." Spike said smiling. "Yeah, right... I think we need to just go random names from a hat." Cole stated looking for something to use. "Alright I guess that will work." Piper said sounding tired. "Can't we start that tomorrow though were all pretty tired?" Phoebe said groggily. "How about we choose the training teams tonight and start tomorrow." Angel ventured. "Let's do that I'm bored." Spike said. Paige walked out to the door and looked out the hallway, seeing a man wearing a hat she called for the hat. "Hat." The hat orbed to her and she put it on the table. "Now paper anybody have paper." Piper asked. "Let me see here..." Angel said reaching for his cell phone. "Harmony can you bring some paper up to the guest room?" Angel said into his phone. "She's on her way." He assured them. Moments after he said it they heard a knock on the door. Upon opening it they found that Harmony had run straight there from her desk to get there as quickly as possible. "Here you go boss." Harmony said handing Angel the stack of paper. "Thank you Harmony that will be all." Angel said dismissively. "Alright good night boss." She said smiling and walking away. "O.K. Now we can choose our training partners." Cole stated looking at the hat. "Names are going into the hat now." Spike yelled to get everyone's attention. The names were placed into the hat and the hat shaken as two of the names came out into Angel's hands. "Piper, and hold on I'm having a little bit of trouble opening this one, oh and that's me." Angel said. Piper looked at Paige and then to Phoebe. "Alright, we can start tomorrow morning." Piper said to him. "That's fine with me, you know I'll be good once I've had my blood." Angel said reaching into the hat again. "Oh? It looks like me and you baby cakes." Spike said walking over to Paige and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Now we know the only other two people left in the hat so I guess it's me and Cole..." Phoebe said looking at him. "We can trade if you want..." Paige volunteered. "No I think I can be a little more mature about dealing with my ex than you will be dealing with yours." Phoebe said looking at Spike with his arm still around her. "In the morning we will start our training" Angel said walking to Spike and dragging him to the door. "No wait maybe I should stay here in case you know the first comes back!" Spike said trying to go back towards Paige. "And do what kick it's translucent ass?" Angel asked him throwing him into the hall. "Don't listen to him he's just grumpy, he got turned into a wee little puppet man." Spike said winking at the girls as the door closed behind them. "I'll just go..."Cole stated closing his eyes to shimmer. "No wait!" Phoebe yelled out. "Stay here I want to talk to you, alone..."She added looking at Paige and Piper. "Alright, alright." Piper said as they both walked away Paige took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and went to her room. "So, you're a good guy now?" Phoebe asked him skeptically. "Yeah, have been ever since I fell in love with you." Cole said. "No you weren't, remember you became the source of all evil." Phoebe said looking at him. "I thought we covered all this before you killed me the second time." Cole said. "James said that you help people now." Phoebe stated looking at him in angry. "Well I do. "Cole answered. "How can you sit here and tell me that when you tried to kill me so many times? Plus your using demonic powers again!" She yelled in his face. "You know I'm not that bad you are just angry because seeing me confuses you." Cole said calmly looking her dead in the eye. "I don't remember when you started to tell people how they feel, but that's my job now!" She yelled. "Now get out of my room!" Phoebe yelled. "I'll do that." Cole said walking for the door. "I'll be by in the morning to start training." Cole said as he walked out. "Paige!" Phoebe yelled. "Yeah? What do you need?" Paige yelled from inside her room. "What are you doing in there I hear talking..." Phoebe said opening her door. As the door opened Phoebe slammed down the phone and crumpled the piece of paper and threw it into the garbage by the side table. "Busy?" Phoebe said. "No not at all, just going to bed now." Paige said. "Right sure good-night." Phoebe said walking out and to her own room. 


End file.
